


Lollipop With Cherries On Top

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: All aboard the express train to hell, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Schuldig Is His Own Warning, Sex Toys, Shame, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, nothing goes according to plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "Why Evil Plots Should Be Left To Schwarz"</p><p>Innocent candy. Innocent home improvement. Omi really should leave the evil plots to Schuldig, and instead learn how to court people properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I think Aya makes a good sex toy.  
> Yes, I like making Omi the bad guy.
> 
> Non-con drug use makes consent kinda iffy... but then again, this is pure fiction. Read the tags if you're unsure if this is you're cup of tea. 
> 
> Also, did you know that chewing cherry pits can kill you?

Omi had two very important topics to discuss with his gathered teammates. Manx and Birman were there too, but it was his ideas so he would have to pitch them with Weiss. It had perks for everyone, so he was only a little worried. He wished he had some of Aya's take-no-prisoners attitude, but he was all too aware of how much of a living Hell the guys could make his life if they really ganged up on him. He sure could give them Hell back, but three on one was never easy. He might be Kritiker's favorite but that meant nothing positive to the other three.

“Guys,” he started hesitantly. “Kritiker will pay for a remodel slash renovation of the shop. There will be workers here while we work in the shop, but never during evenings or nights.”

“So anything suspicious have to go?” Youji asked.

“Clearly,” Manx said sharply.

“It means we have to clear out our rooms one by one. They will start with the kitchen and Aya's room.” Omi tossed a cherry flavored lollipop to Aya. “You'll be out of a room first. If you don't want to bunk with one of us you can either sleep here or in the living room. I won't mind having you in my room.”

There wasn't a verbal response yet from Aya, but he sometimes needed a few moments. Or it didn't bother him. Either was possible. If he had really minded the reaction would have been explosive. Aya wasn't quiet because he was shy, he was just an introvert from what Omi had gathered.

“When everything is done it'll be much more adapted to us than the last place. It's going to take a while, and there will be a lot of noise, so sleeping in late is probably out.”

“I'll remind you that the other option was a trailer,” Birman said mildly when Ken and Youji groaned.

“So you keep reminding us,” Youji muttered. “We would have ended up killing each other. If nothing else, Ayan needs space or we get hurt.”

“You could just be less annoying,” Aya huffed. “This place is a dump, but the structure's sound.”

“Yes, the builder said so as well a few minutes ago,” Manx nodded. “We could easily get two more rooms with the plans Omi drew up. The basement will obviously still be what it is, but we figured you would appreciate another bathroom.”

“The other room could be anything,” Omi beamed.

Ken shrugged. “Cool.”

“Now, about the second thing we need to talk about.” Omi hesitantly glanced at Aya. “We've contacted Schwarz.” The other three were silent now. Staring at him intently. “I proposed a truce.”

“Are you daft?” Aya growled.

“We fight because we always do. There's no point to being enemies just for the Hell of it.”

Ken had grabbed Aya, but the redhead wasn't moving. Not yet. There was something almost feral in his eyes, something in the way he held himself that spoke of a need to attack.

“Well, they haven't exactly been friendly to us. There's some bad history. Who'd you talk to?” Youji asked.

“Prodigy, at first. Then Oracle.”

“Meanwhile I had a lovely chat with Mastermind, while Berserker leered from a corner,” Manx said acidly. “One of them is crazy and I'm willing to bet it's not the pale one.”

“Sorry,” Omi said barely audibly. “I asked they be excluded, I hadn't counted on them randomly popping in on you, Manx. Though I suppose they would check to make sure it was backed by Kritiker.”

“You're so stupid,” Aya said menacingly. “If any two should have been excluded it's Prodigy and Berserker. Oracle seems to have the highest rank, but Mastermind can't be far behind.”

“Oracle didn't object,” Omi shrugged.

“I would be worried about that, they're much tighter than we are,” Ken mused. He had relaxed enough that it looked like he was hugging Aya. They were looking pretty cozy, Aya even leaned into the touch like a neglected cat. It gave Omi hope that getting Aya to be his would be easier than he had hoped. They guy obviously needed human contact.

“They'll make you trust them, enough that you won't be afraid to turn your back, and then they'll strike,” Aya said softly. Ken smiled and loosened his hold when Aya shifted.

Omi nearly didn't have time to struggle, Aya was on him so quickly Ken just sat there looking like a fish on dry land. Aya slammed Omi ruthlessly into the wall, a strong hand closing on his throat.

He usually thought of Ken as the fighter among them, because he was bulkier and more hands on with the targets. Aya's slim figure and delicate beauty made him easy to overlook, but he was very much in peak physical form.

Ken snapped out of it and pulled Aya off, who relaxed and allowed him. “See?” Aya asked in a deceptively soft tone.

“Yeah yeah, we all see that you're your normal crazy self,” Youji drawled. “I like you, but you need so much therapy it's not even funny to joke about it.”

Omi wasn't really hurt, so he cleared his throat. “Agree to disagree then, Aya. We're going to have a truce. That means that unless we absolutely have to neither team will attack the other. This is good news for us! It's not like we've ever fucking won.”

Aya glared. Ken looked unhappy. Youji shrugged.

“Eh, whatever,” Youji said. “I just follow orders. Especially from the lovely ladies behind you.”

“I am not paid enough for this,” Manx grumbled.

“Fine,” Ken said. “I'll give it a go, for now.”

“No,” Aya said firmly.

“Stubbornness gets you nowhere, it's three to one,” Youji pointed out. “Chill, Ayan. I don't like them either, we're just being practical here. That's normally how you live your life.”

“Oh? Really? Practical would have been not going after Japan's biggest business tycoon. Practical would have been not dropping out of high school to become an assassin.”

Youji looked thoughtful. “You say practical, but you really mean _sane_.”

“They'll be here in twenty,” Omi said. “Sorry to just drop it on you guys.”

“You boys have fun. Check in within the hour,” Manx said before she and Birman left.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ran was sucking on a lollipop. It was dark red. Brad stared at the sight more out of compulsion than any sort of resemblance of free will. He had tried to look away at first, but his eyes always wandered back. Out all the things he had seen that day this was one of the more appealing sights.

Slouched in a ratty old armchair, Ran seemed oblivious to everyone in the room. He wasn't by any means putting on a show, but his exotic looks combined with the way he would lick and suck made it look much more erotic than it had any right to be. His coloring meant that he drew attention just by existing, just like Schuldig did.

Schuldig smirked at him, to let him know he was fully aware of Brad's new fascination with Ran and the lollipop. And because thinking of the Devil really did summon him. He still wasn't entirely unconvinced that Schuldig wasn't Satan.

Little Omi had called a truce. Having fights break out the minute they spotted each other was pointless, supposedly. It made sense to bury the hatchet, even if he would fuck the other team over in a heartbeat. As long as it served his agenda it was better to not have them in his hair, but God had better be merciful if it ever served his interests to get rid of them.

At least Farfarello did not read minds.

Brad saw Schuldig snicker quietly.

He had never outright agreed, he just hadn't disagreed. A truce could help Schwarz, but he was loathe to be bound by one. Especially when Omi had requested half the team be absent. Sure, Farfarello was scary and Schuldig was Schuldig, but they were all Schwarz.

Brad went back to watching his new favorite program. Ran's lips were moist and shined in the low light. He sucked on the lollipop before lightly tapping it against his lips, deep in thought.

Being almost a decade older, Brad knew quite a few ways to make those lips do much more worthwhile things. He was not picky about the gender of his partners, but he did like them pretty. Ran fit that requirement nicely enough.

“Crawford?” Omi asked tentatively.

“He's busy imagining all the ways he could skullfuck Aya,” Schuldig purred.

Ran looked up, first at Schuldig then to Brad, then asked “what?” in a surprised voice that sounded entirely too genuine to be an act. He put the lollipop in his mouth while he waited for someone to explain.

“Alright,” Schuldig gloated at the opportunity to embarrass someone, “Sex Ed 101; you are giving that lollipop a blowjob and Brad here wants to test your skills on something more meaty.”

Ran glared, but his cheeks colored slightly.

“You're gay?” Youji asked Brad. He seemed surprised.

“No, I'm bisexual.”

Ran huffed and glared for a while longer before going back to whatever it was he was thinking about before being interrupted.

“Might as well forget about it, we're pretty sure he's ace,” Youji said pointedly. Brad knew he really meant “stay the fuck away from him.” Pity that wasn't going to happen.

Schuldig on his part simply smiled cockily. “He's not asexual,” he drawled. “He's a socially challenged lunatic with anger management issues. It's going to be quite the show when he figures out how to interact.”

Brad turned a fake-smile in Omi's direction. “Shall we move things along then?”

“I just wanted to know if we're all agreeing,” the kid said.

“I still think this is retarded,” Ran suddenly said. He had taken the lollipop out and was moving it in a circle to indicate both the gathered people and the current situation. He then stuck it back in his mouth and lightly chewed on it. Silently Brad agreed, and he was surprised Weiss was overruling the redhead. Crazy or not, Ran had more street smarts than Omi.

Youji sighed. “Ayan, hey, listen. We talked about this.”

“I didn't agree then either,” Ran muttered around his lollipop, refusing to stick to the company line. He took the candy out of his mouth and pointed it in Brad's direction. “If we end up in his way, not only will he _not_ hesitate to shoot us all, he'd enjoy doing it. If you think for a second we've had anything other than playfights with Schwarz then you're fucking blind.”

“All the more reason to have us as allies rather than mortal enemies,” Schuldig said in a perfectly reasonable voice. Of course, the laws of nature dictated that Schuldig would break the non-existent truce first. Weiss were toys to him, and toys did not make the rules.

“Like you were allies with Schreient? That worked out well for them.” Ran stared hard at Brad while he bit down harshly on what was left on his lollipop and chewed it. He wasn't as oblivious as they all though, then. That was a pretty subtle way of telling him to go fuck himself. Not enough to be a deterrent. Not when he could see the future, where Ran could become a willing slut if handled right.

“ _Especially if Omi keeps feeding him drug-laced candy_ ,” Schuldig supplied telepathically. “Now, now, we took better care of your baby sis than they did,” he said out loud.

Ran glared at Schuldig and growled.

“If we're all done, I have better things to do with my time,” Brad said and rose.

When he passed by where Ran sat he stroked a hand leisurely through the red hair.

He barely hid a laugh until they were out on the street. The two youngest split off after two blocks, they had places to be and things to do. None of which involved work.

“Just out of curiosity,” Schuldig slid an arm around his shoulders, “could you get me the address for little miss Fujimiya?”

“What are you planning?”

“What are _you_ planning?”

“Oh, just going to get a fucktoy and make Weiss disintegrate in the process.”

“I like that plan,” Schuldig smirked.

“Good, because I plan to share with you,” Brad grinned.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Omi having bullied Kritiker into remodeling the building they were housed in meant that Ran had nowhere to sleep, nowhere to hide and he was acutely annoyed by it all. He was sleeping on the lumpy old couch and his things were stowed away in boxes in the mission room.

He was walking down one of the streets in central Tokyo to get away from the construction noise when Oracle was suddenly walking next to him. A standard black suit, for once. It almost made him look like a human being.

A hand lightly came to rest on the small of his back. The foreigner nudged him into one of those American franchised coffee shops that were popping up like weeds. Ran didn't normally go in, and when he did it was just to grab coffee while he was on surveillance jobs. Oracle obviously had a different idea. The foreigner ordered for both of them when Ran glared. He also paid, and carried the full tray while he ushered Ran along to a free table.

Ran dutifully sat down. There was no reason not to. He had a day off and he hadn't a clue how to spend it for once. He might as well see what the foreigner wanted. “What do you want, Oracle?”

“Coffee,” the foreigner smiled slyly and sipped his. “Also, it would seem less odd if you called me by name.”

Ran nibbled at the muffin the foreigner had placed before him. He wasn't really hungry, but it was there and he knew it wasn't poisoned. And if it creeped him out that both Omi and Schwarz knew he loved cherries he wasn't going to show it. “Why are we having coffee, Crawford?”

He felt something snake up his leg and kicked. “Fucking Hell, you're bold,” he hissed at the foreigner. Who just grinned at him.

The smart move to make would be to leave.

Any time now.

Still, when he felt the foreigner repeat the move more subtly he just ignored it. Outwardly, at least. Inwardly it was like a glaring neon sign, distracting and drawing his attention. The initial shock was gone and allowed him to feel the almost panicky feeling running in his veins, mingled with a slight excitement. Fight or flight? They did have a truce, no matter what he thought about the subject.

 _Supposedly_ , they had a truce. He didn't recall Oracle agreeing with Omi. It was typical of him, really. Clever little shit was likely up to something.

“I want to fuck you, obviously,” the foreigner said at long last. “I want to hear what kind of noises you'll make when I fill your ass with my cock and I want to find out if you're as good with that tongue as I hope you are.”

Ran blushed and kicked at whatever limb was closest. The foreigner seemed undisturbed by it, simply starting over with the caressing. “I want to tie you down and use you until you pass out. I want to make you so used to sex you'll beg and whine when you don't get it.”

“Buy a whore,” Ram muttered. He felt his cheeks burn furiously. The foreigner was too bold, but at least he knew what he wanted. Ran didn't, not really. His purpose in life had been to kill Takatori Reiji, and he had. It felt empty now that his revenge was over with, hollow when his sister was awake and a little surreal.

“Whores are for ugly people,” the foreigner said.

“What if I fucked you instead?” Ran shot back without really thinking.

“I don't mind it, but I prefer to top. You though, you'd really enjoy being a bottom if you let go and relaxed. Or so my visions tell me.”

Ran sipped the beverage. It was some sort of coffee with milk and flavored syrup. It wasn't anything he would have ordered on his own, but he liked the taste. Oracle had done his homework well.

Of course he had.

It wasn't because he was prude that he didn't have sex. He had only had sex once and that had been with a girl. Ages ago. Practically in prehistoric times if his libido had any say in the matter. Before Kritiker, anyway. It hadn't been as good as he thought it should have been, so he had written sex off as overrated. He wasn't sure if he wanted the older foreigner to prove him wrong.

He sure didn't trust the guy.

He was good looking, the suit and glasses making him look less like the feral psychopath he was.

“Your visions aren't absolute. Why would I?” Ran challenged instead of thinking more about it.

“Aren't you even a little curious?” The foot caressing his leg crept higher.

“I'm not a virgin,” Ran snapped. He kicked the offending limb off of his own for what felt like the fiftieth time. “I haven't slept with a guy, but I know how sex works.”

“I do have a telepath on my team,” the older man chided gently. “Do you know that he keeps telling me you're lonely?”

Ran shrugged. “Doesn't mean I'll let you tie me up and fuck me like a toy.”

“What if I fucked you gently? What if I held you and kissed you?”

He huffed, but stayed quiet while he was caressed again. He was slowly getting horny. He often was lately and in didn't seem related to anything in particular. He'd just ignore it since he had nowhere he could be alone. The dingy bathroom was out on default, there was nothing less exciting than an old bathroom.

The foreigner caught his eyes when he looked up. “You're really pretty when you blush like this.”

Ran frowned.

“Tell me you don't enjoy it.”

“I don't want this.”

“That's not what I asked for,” the foreigner needled. He gently stroked Ran's cheek in a quick motion no one around them seemed to notice. In fact, people seemed too engrossed in their own business to see what was happening.

He hissed when the foreigner placed a hand on his, but even while the hold was gentle it was a hold.

“Aren't you a little curious, kitten, to find out what it feels like to be taken? Have someone else be in charge? To feel hot, throbbing flesh fill you?” Crawford whispered the words softly, just barely loud enough that he could hear them clearly.

“Not with you,” Ran finally snapped and shoved the touch away before he was lulled into anything worse. That was a risk, being lulled, and he almost wanted to be led by the hand. He would never tell Oracle of all people, but he did like the prospect of not having a choice.

“I know where to find you.”

Ran got up with a snarl then and walked out. The foreigner didn't follow him. There would have been a fight if he had.

He had probably achieved his objective. Ran scowled and made sure his over-sized hoody covered his hard on. He had a pretty good idea about that the objective was, but you could never be too sure around Schwarz.

They were sneaky fuckers.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The kitten looked more lost than usual the next time Brad saw him, a few days later. Tired too. He grabbed the younger man by the arm and led him to a quiet corner of the nearby park. He had to fend off a few half-hearted attacks and in the end hugged Ran close. It stopped the fighting.

“Relax,” he shushed. He could tell by Ran's pupils that whatever it was Omi slipped him, it was some good shit. How Ran managed to function normally drugged out and horny he had no idea, but if anyone was going to get an award for stubbornness it would be Ran.

When Ran was breathing normally he tipped the younger man's face up and kissed him. Ran tried to pull away, but Brad held him tight. He backed Ran up against a tree and pinned the thin body between his own and the trunk. He was a little surprised when Ran instantly wrapped long legs around him and opened his mouth slightly. It was a nice surprise though, and Ran seemed to like being kissed.

“So what's the deal?” Ran asked, panting softly when they took a break. His head was leaned back against the tree trunk.

“I'm not in love with you,” Brad said seriously, while his fingers slipped under Ran's clothes to find skin. “I'm not that kind of guy. I don't mind relationships, just remember that it's not going to be any deeper emotions involved. I don't have those.”

There was no reason to mislead the kitten. He was nothing more than a prop, but he could be interesting enough on his own. Corrupting him was hardly a chore.

“And they call me cold.”

Brad grinned slowly and pushed his hips into Ran's. “I bet you're warmer on the inside.”

Ran growled and glared, but it was half-hearted at best. He had always suspected the kitten liked being manhandled when they fought, but he had never been sure until Schuldig made a comment on it.

“Relax, no pressure. Come,” he said, gently dragging Ran with him.

He took the kitten to their hideout, knowing the others were out and that Ran needed a break from the drugs. It was easy to see that Ran was uncomfortable, but he melted into touches and kisses anyway.

“There's no rush,” he soothed. “You won't be hurt.” He kissed Ran again and again, until the younger man relaxed.

Ran easily slid to his knees when Brad pushed his shoulders. He was obvious in his lack of skill, but he was intuitive and surprisingly willing to give sucking cock an honest try. It thrilled Brad to watch Ran lick and kiss and sometimes nearly swallow his throbbing cock.

Then Ran tried, and to both their surprise managed, to deep throat. Brad lost it then and grabbed his head harshly while he thrust in that tight, wet and warm cavern. He eased up when Ran panicked.

“Relax, let me use your pretty mouth. Let me fuck your throat.”

Ran frowned up at him, but softened his expression when Brad gently stroked his cheek. After a few deep breaths Ran took him inside.

He let Ran's head go but he continued controlling the pace, giving the redhead a few respites to catch his breath. Ran placed Brad's hands back on his head.

“I won't go easy on you much longer,” Brad warned. “Tell me what you want.”

“Rape my throat.”

Brad chuckled. There was his little slut. Ran swallowed his cock down his throat and held still. Brad grabbed his head in a tighter hold and fucked his tight throat until he felt close to orgasm. He liked hearing Ran choke and seeing his panic.

He pulled out before he came and made sure Ran got most of it in his mouth, and the rest on his face. Ran swallowed, between the harsh breathing and the wet eyes he sure looked like he had been forced, but the calm gaze and bulge in his pants told another story. He was pretty like that, beautiful when he submitted.

Brad pulled Ran up by his red hair and kissed him. Licking the semen off his face made him shiver in the cutest way. “Such an _obedient_ little kitten, I should give you a treat.”

Undressing took very little time, Ran was eager now, if terribly unsure of what to do with himself.

“Lie on the bed. On your belly.”

Ran walked over and stretched out on Brad's bed, head resting on his arms.

“Stay,” Brad commanded. He hoped Ran would allow him to get rough with his ass as well. It would take some care to get him ready. Virgins were such a hassle. He selected a few toys, lube and some massage oil from a drawer. He placed them on the bed and watched Ran squirm.

“You'll like this,” he promised, the pad of his thumb teasing the puckered entrance.

He took the plug he had chosen and coated it with lube, then pushed it inside Ran without preparing or warning him. There was a soft groan, nothing more. It wasn't big enough to hurt, but the kitten would feel it.

He poured massage oil over Ran's back and started rubbing him.

When he turned Ran over on his back the kitten tried to touch himself, but Brad made sure he knew he wasn't allowed. He made a pretty picture, flushed and horny, unable to stay still. Grabbing the long legs he placed them over his shoulders.

Brad placed the second toy right by Ran's face while he slowly pulled the plug out. He used plenty of lube when he finger fucked Ran, and coated the toy generously. Ran bit his lip and nervously whined in his throat when Brad teased his hole with the tip of the new toy.

As the kitten took a deep breath and relaxed Brad pushed it in. The thin tip slid in easily, but he had to slow considerably when the fat center of the toy proved a tight fit. He kept pressure on it, and slowly Ran's body adjusted to accept it. It was slightly textured, the bumps stretching the opening even more as they passed.

Brad let go of the toy; it narrowed before the base and Ran twitched in shock when his body sucked the last part in greedily. He slid Ran's legs down down his shoulders and positioned him so that he was once again on his belly. He turned on the vibration then.

At first there was little reaction from Ran, but slowly he began bucking and twisting. Brad held him down.

He slowly turned the setting up until it was at its highest. He had to push the toy deeper in a few times when it started sliding out. Then he allowed it so slide until the thickest part proved to be too wide for it to go further. Brad grabbed the base and gently pulled until Ran's body released the toy.

He roughly shoved it in again, all the way, and the yelp from Ran made his cock twitch appreciatively. Vocal, was he?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Brad kissed him as if he wanted to swallow him whole, or eat him up. Ran tried to ignore the way his ass felt empty after the oddly shaped vibrator. His cock was so hard and it just refused to go down even when he was in pain. Not that there was ever much pain, and what little pain there was only made him feel better.

When he felt the tip of a fat cock nose his entrance he groaned a little too eagerly, which made Brad push hard. Ran felt his body give way and trashed at the feel of his hole being entered by something much bigger than it was ever used to.

Ran bit his lip and whined in his sore throat. The lube helped, but Brad had a big, thick cock and the toys they had used before were just not that big. That long, fat cock filled him good, he was sure he would split in half but the pain wasn't sharp like when you were in trouble, it was dull and throbbing. He sighed in relief when the older man was as deep as he could go, it felt far too deep already.

He could deal with it, he realized with relief flooding through him. He sighed. Brad gave him a gentle thrust, the slick slide making it feel better.

“I'm going to fuck you now, slut.”

Ran groaned when the older man started pounding harshly into his hole, the lube making the noises wet and squishy. He thought about fighting him off and get away from all of it, but a slowly building feeling in his gut made a needy moan slip from his lips. Then another.

Brad flipped them, while keeping his cock inside Ran. Sitting on the older man, Ran took a while before he took the hint and started moving. He blushed as he felt more exposed like this. His own cock was rock hard but he ignored it while he figured out a good rhythm. Brad seemed to want him to not touch it, and he could take a hint. He reluctantly liked that, the imbalance of power between them.

Brad started bucking his hips, pressing that huge cock deeper. Ran moaned and gripped the older man's shoulders. He stopped moving when Brad slapped his ass hard a few times.

“Would you rather be fucked than ride?” Brad asked. “Say it.”

Ran panted softly. The slaps had stung on impact, but the dull throb in his flesh left him restless.

“Say it,” Brad coaxed softer when he took too long. “You said such pretty words before.”

“I just want to come,” Ran complained.

“No, you'll come from being fucked, you little slut.”

Ran blushed. Could he really come from that? It would be humiliating if he did, but at the same time he liked the idea. Sort of. It was kinky, at any rate. “Can I?”

Brad smirked lazily. “Oh yeah, you'll come. I'm not done with that boy cunt yet so tell me I can fuck you.”

He thought back to when he had let Brad fuck his mouth. Letting go and having someone else take control like that was a thrill. Ran climbed off, the fat cock slipping from his wet hole. He shook his head. “No.”

“No?” Brad questioned, serious now.

Ran briefly wondered if the leader of Schwarz would let him go if he truly pushed the issue. He didn't want that. He had wanted an orgasm for too many days now. Ran blushed again. He had said lewd things earlier, but he hadn't known how else to put it. It had gotten him the result he had wanted. “Fuck me like a toy.”

Brad stood up. Ran was only marginally surprised when was slapped across the face. Brad easily pushed him face down onto the bed and held a hand on the back of his head so his face was in a pillow hard enough that he could barely breathe.

He screamed into the pillow when he was entered again, because he was tense and it hurt a little that way. His throat was still sore, but he kept making noises. Brad pounded his hole harshly. He felt his own cock ache from being trapped between his belly and the bed, still hard and throbbing.

“I'm surprised no one has taken your virginity before this,” Brad grunted. “You're such a pretty boy. Did you dream of being raped when you were younger? Did you wish your dad would use you like the slut you desperately want to be?”

Ran tried to get Brad off, but he was held down good and all he managed was to thrash under the older man. It felt strangely good to be helpless, even though a part of him hated it.

“So lively. I bet he would have loved your tight ass enough to crawl into bed with you each night. There you'd been, sobbing into your pillow with an old man pumping his seed into your hungry cunt. I bet you would have come from it too, your cunt is milking me like it's greedy for more cock.”

He wasn't keen on that type of pillow talk, but try as he might Brad was too strong and Ran was forced to take it all. The words and the rough fucking both. His body made no secret of enjoying the large cock violating his ass. Something about being so stretched, so full, made Ran feel fantastic. Being so obviously used made his masochistic side thrive.

“I like how you pant as if you're high. You'll come soon, I can tell. Just like a girl. No wonder your parents gave you such a girly name if you can come just from being fucked in your tight little hole.”

Ran tensed as he, as if on cue, started to come from what Brad was doing to his body. It didn't feel like it did normally. It was less and it was more, and it lasted long enough that he sagged down limply when the convulsions stopped.

Brad never gave him any time to rest. When he felt it build again Ran wasn't sure if he wanted it or not, but he realized Brad would never give him the choice. He had asked to be used like a toy and Brad would do just that. Brad would rape him just to get off himself.

“Good girl, Ran. Come for me again.”

He moaned in embarrassment. “No. No more.”

“Sluts don't say no, Ran. You need to be better trained.” Brad stopped moving, and it was torture to have that thick cock inside, but not moving. “Now, try again. Let me hear that raw throat of yours beg, we both know only a slut would get hard from sucking cock.”

Ran rolled his hips, but Brad was not so easily swayed.

“Fuck me then,” Ran huffed.

“ _Beg_.”

“Please fuck me?” Ran mumbled. When nothing happened Ran bit his lip.

“You can do better, can't you? Give up and let go. You're nothing but a little slut, so stop resisting. You love being my bitch, you love that you have no control,” Brad whispered in his ear. “Give up.”

Ran wasn't sure if he was angry or horny anymore. Brad's cock was so thick he felt it like a steady pressure on his prostate, and he had been so close before. Definitely horny. “Please fuck me.”

“Try again.”

Ran squirmed because he felt awkward and embarrassed. “ _Please_.”

“Words, no emotion. Try again.” Brad chuckled. “You want to be used, right kitten?”

“Yes.”

“Then beg like the little slut you are.”

“Use me,” Ran said, trying his hardest to make it sound like he meant it.

“Good girl,” Brad chuckled and started thrusting again. “See, I'll have you trained in no time.”

That should bother him, it really should, but Brad was angling his thrusts just right and Ran couldn't care even though he tried. All he wanted was the orgasm that was on the tip of his tongue, and when it came he slightly hated Brad for fucking him through it again. It made it feel like his nerves were laid bare and filled with static electricity.

When the foreigner came Ran shuddered at the feeling of the hot fluid in his sore hole. Brad didn't pull out, just stayed on top of him. “Good girl,” he whispered softly in Ran's ear. He moved a little, a shallow thrust. “Such a good girl. Your father would have been proud of you for taking it so deep.”

Ran tried to move away, but he couldn't.

“No need to be shy. Can you feel how your hole is twitching?”

He nodded, because he could feel how his body tried to get rid of the invader with no success.

“Your greedy little hole is trying to get more milk, kitten,” Brad whispered. “I bet you're sore, I bet you want to go home and hide now, but first we're going to give your hungry cunt what it needs.”

Ran groaned when Brad gave him a few deep thrusts. It was almost painful now.

“You're finally getting what you need now, huh?” Brad stroked his back, hand rubbing up and down, while he kept fucking Ran deep. “You waited so long for this, I know you did. Daddy wouldn't take you aside and fill you, poor thing. No wonder you're so eager now that you know how it feels to be full.”

Ran shook his head, annoyed. Brad had a good rhythm going, a good angle, and he didn't need the dirty talk to get off.

“Lay still,” Brad told him harshly. “Lay still and relax that hole. You're a slut, this is what you're good for. This is what you need.”

It took him some effort to obey, what with being fucked all through it.

“Good girl, Ran, _good girl_.” Brad grabbed his hair roughly. “Now, tell me what you learned. What are you? What are you good for?”

Ran decided that he might as well play along. “I'm a slut. I'm good for being fucked.” He winced as Brad pulled harder on his hair accidentally when he shifted a little to be able to fuck Ran harder.

“Do you ever say no?”

Ran bit his tongue, because that was a trick.

“Ah, clever. What do you say when someone wants to use you?”

“Yes.”

Brad slapped his shoulder. “No, kitten, not quite. If anyone wants to use you, you will get on your knees and beg them like a bitch in heat. Try again. What do you say when someone wants to use you?”

Ran shifted his hips, trying to make the rough pounding hurt a little less. He felt dirty, talking like this, even if it was just play. “Please?”

He kind of had to admire Brad's stamina, he had been fucked for a long time now and Brad only gave it to him harder. He tried to relax more and just let his body accept everything, but it was harder and harder to do that.

He sagged when Brad came a second time inside him and pulled out.

“Stay still.”

Ran didn't move, not even when a phone was thrust in front of his face. There was a picture of his swollen hole, leaking lube and semen. Brad used his free hand to rub the sore entrance while Ran stared at the image.

“See this? This is how a good little slut looks.”

He hissed when Brad pushed two fingers inside him and twisted them around.

“This hole is only there to be used, to be fucked. Even now, when you're sore, you're swallowing my fingers like a greedy little slut.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Ayan,” Youji called out to the redhead. He walked a little stiffly and since he had been out for hours it was worrisome. They didn't have a mission, but Aya sometimes got into trouble anyway. “You okay?” There was no reply, but he hadn't expected one. Ayas were fickle creatures. “You're home late,” he tried to needle something out of Aya. Anything, really.

“I don't actually have a place to sleep with Omi playing ' _Extreme Makeover: Assassin Hideout Edition_ '.”

“I'm sure they'll be done soon.” Youji knew they should have been, but Omi wasn't letting them finish. The kid wanted Aya off balance.

“Can I sleep with you?”

Youji did a double take before he realized that Aya just wanted sleep, nothing else. “Sure babe, just remember that I will be there too. Don't kick or punch me when you wake up and don't remember where you are.”

Aya gave a sharp nod and then disappeared into the bathroom. The only bathroom. He really did hope the remodeling was done soon so that they didn't have to stand in line after missions. Youji heard the shower turn on. Youji's brain caught up to the fact that the way Aya had walked...

“He fucked you, didn't he,” he whispered to the television. “I'll kill that crazy foreigner. Assuming you haven't already. Hell, assuming Omi won't.”

Suddenly restless, Youji turned the television off and walked to his room. If Aya was being sociable enough to attend a sleepover he would at least clean up a little. The clothes he had strewn about ended up in the hamper. He emptied the ashtray and opened the window a little.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and shut, quiet footsteps going to the mission room. Youji lit a cigarette and sat in the chair by the open window. Quiet footsteps coming back up and then Aya was standing in his room, looking a bit lost.

“Get comfy,” he suggested lightly. He focused on his cigarette, but he could see Aya out of the corner of his eye.

Aya carefully approached the bed, kicked his slippers off and climbed in. It took a while until the younger man was comfortable.

Youji put his cigarette out. He left the window open, turned the light off and then climbed into bed. He had a large bed, so there was plenty of space. Usually that was a good thing, but tonight all it meant was that Aya didn't automatically end up in his lap.

“You okay?” Youji tried again.

Aya fiddled with the sleeve on his top. He had an old over-sized sweater he slept in. It was probably black once, but now it was a faded dark gray. He didn't look traumatized. Not that Aya normally did when he was.

“I'm fine.”

“I would help you if you needed it, you know that, right? Ayan? I've been around the block enough that I know that limp,” Youji needled. And there was the fat lip and hickeys to consider.

Aya rolled his eyes. “So?”

“So, are you okay or do I need to hurt someone?”

“I'm fine.”

“Ayan -”

“Youji!” Aya snapped, voice sounding a bit raw when he raised it. “I'm fine.”

“You're fine,” Youji repeated. It was a tactic that worked with women so it might work on Aya. “Goodnight, Ayan.”

Aya muttered something resembling a death threat and buried his face in a pillow.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After sleeping next to Youji for a few nights Ran became accustomed to being groped and fondled. He doubted it was in any way accidental, even if Youji silently pretended it was just a hazard of sleeping in the same bed. He was sure Youji wanted to take things slow, or test the waters, or just be a dick, but all it did was make Ran walk over to where the other team lived. He had originally had no intentions of continuing to sleep with the annoying American, but at least he wasn't a tease.

He had sported some bruises after that tumble, sure, but they hadn't been too bad and he had healed up quickly. He knocked on the door.

“I should pay him for working you up,” Brad leered when he opened the door.

Ran glared. He felt mostly horny, but he wasn't in the mood for being taunted.

It made Brad grin wider. “Straight to dessert then?”

Ran followed him inside.

“Can I watch?” Schuldig shouted from his place on the couch. He looked like he was in the middle of some sort of video game.

Ran flipped him off, then remembered about his little gift. “Will it matter what I say?” he asked seriously.

Schuldig shrugged with a good-natured grin, “No, I'll peek into your heads anyway.”

Brad slipped an arm around his waist and led him into the bedroom they had been walking towards.

He was kissed, and he made a show out of being submissive and relaxed until they were closer to the bed. He pushed and managed to get Brad off balance enough to pin him.

“Your turn.”

The foreigner laughed. “Fair enough.”

It threw Ran off a little that the other man yielded so easily, but he figured it was just as well. Even if it was suspicious. Perhaps Brad had planned something. Ran wouldn't know for sure until after anyway. Brad handed him a tube of lube while they were both tearing their clothes off.

It wasn't like Brad _wasn't_ telling him what to do. No. Somehow the guy was still in charge. Ran figured he should be thankful, his head was a messy place lately and he could barely focus. Ken had gotten hurt on the last mission because Ran couldn't focus for more than a few seconds.

Something was wrong, very wrong. He'd blame Schuldig, but he had felt that guy in his head enough to know it didn't compare. Schuldig was sometimes a vice around his willpower, never a thick mud.

Brad brought him out of his contemplation with a sharp nip to his jaw.

Ran shook his head to clear it. “Sorry.” Brad guided his hand then, but Ran could barely hear his voice when he explained. He liked how tight and silky-soft the channel was around his fingers.

He could feel, but not think.

If he had been able to he would have been embarrassed by how awkward he was.

Brad was talking again, but he seemed to know Ran couldn't make sense of the words and used his hands to guide until Ran was gently thrusting into him. Slick, tight heat enveloping his cock felt good. It was a different good from being fucked.

Brad kissed and held him as they rocked together slowly until they both came. He pulled out and meekly followed when Brad pulled him close. Brad lightly stroked his back while they caught their breaths.

Ran felt mostly emotional now that the lust was gone. He hadn't felt like himself in a while. He wasn't a huge fan of the feeling.

The door opened and Schuldig poked his head in. “Pizza or pizza?”

“Pizza, then, if those are the choices,” Brad decided.

Ran didn't bother covering up, he felt oddly detached even though he felt emotionally raw.

Schuldig frowned. “Hey, who fucked with your head, kitten? Stay and eat something. It'll do you good.”

Ran saw Schuldig's lips move, but he heard because it was pushed into his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to eat. Eating always made things worse.

Schuldig was suddenly stroking his cheeks, sitting on the bed. “Trust me. Eat with us,” he said softly.

He did, and he spent the night. Ran wasn't feeling more coherent until morning. Brad didn't allow him to leave until he had eaten breakfast with them.

He nearly ran out the door after that.

What was he doing there in the first place? Having sex with Oracle had to have been his dumbest idea yet. And twice? _Twice_? Ran clenched his jaw. He needed to kill something. At least dealing with guilt was a straightforward thing.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The drugs should make Aya horny, but so far he seemed to ignore it. It made Omi frustrated, so he upped the dosage. Anything Aya liked to eat that the others didn't had enough drugs in it to make anyone horny for days.

He got the drugs from a contact he had formed online for another purpose. The guy sent a young kid as a courier. As long as the money was good Omi got as much as he wanted.

He sat in class debating if he was going about things all wrong. The teacher was at the hospital for a scheduled operation, so everyone chattered while they waited on the substitute.

He was so wrapped up in his musings that he missed the substitute teacher walking in, the class quieting, and almost ten minutes of class. He would have missed more, had the boy sitting next to him not kicked his shin.

He noticed the class looking at him first, then looked up further and saw the man by the board looking at him expectantly.

“Uh, what was the question?” he asked sheepishly.

“You're weird today,” one of his classmates bemoaned.

Omi eyed the substitute teacher and apologized for not paying attention and not knowing the answer.

Perhaps he needed to spend time alone with Aya more? Unfortunately Aya was a little like a stray cat, he didn't necessarily seek out people. No, Aya was far more likely to prefer solitude.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Back for more punishment, kitten?” Schuldig grinned when he opened the door and saw Ran.

“I'll beat you one day,” the kitten said. It was warm out, and that lithe body was in a washed-out top that was slightly too tight. The jeans were tight too, but looked comfy. Ran had started wearing tighter clothes recently. Schuldig blamed Brad. Or possibly the drugs.

“Doubt it,” Schuldig said. He slapped Ran's ass hard and sauntered off. “I have years of experience, you know.”

Brad wasn't home. It didn't matter, really, not when the kitten had come to see Schuldig. Ran had come for Brad before a few times, and if he hadn't been there Schuldig had invited the kitten to play games. It did wonders for his reaction time.

Also, it was a good way to lure innocent kittens into trusting him.

“Brad and Far are gone, some job or the other. Don't know where Nagi went today, but he's always back before nightfall. The dutiful little boy strives to make Daddy happy.”

“I hope he stays indoors, it's blazing hot.” The little kitten was more coherent now that they made sure he was eating most of his meals away from home. It was always a damned hassle to coax Ran away from his nest and over to them. Still, there was some high quality porn to be had when Brad toyed with the cat. Schuldig especially enjoyed the begging.

“I normally like the heat, but today is ridiculous. So, you know Brad's gone and you still come when you're all hot and bothered. I'd fuck you.”

Ran trailed after him into the living room. He could see Ran consider it, feel his mind turn the proposal over, before he he said, softly and barely audibly: “so do it.” He relaxed his stance.

Schuldig pushed him into the couch. “Good, good. Hungry? Thirsty? We have several hours, and unlike Far I can't fuck continuously for half a day.”

“I'm good.”

“Any kinky fantasies I should know about?” It made reading minds easier when he asked questions. It controlled what people actively thought.

“Suddenly realizing I'm a huge slut hoping to be fucked by my straight teammate is kinky enough to me.”

“To be fair, you only just realized you had naughty bits. It used to be all despair and anger. Now it's lust. You don't do anything halfway, do you?”

Ran snorted. “I guess not.”

“I have a kinky fantasy. I want to fuck you while you eat your sister out.”

Ran was high enough on the drug in his system that he barely reacted with disgust. Schuldig made a mental note to give Omi a special thank you for that.

“Would you like that? Make her moan and scream from pleasure?” Ran didn't reply, but Schuldig just wanted to plant the seed. The deed could happen later. “Lacking any sisters, I think I want to fuck you while you're in women's lingerie.”

“Sure,” Ran agreed.

And it was an easy choice, wasn't it? Sister or lace underwear? Schuldig smiled. “Good, you know where the stuff is. Get clean.”

Brad had trained Ran well enough by now that he didn't always need to be led by the hand. Schuldig liked that, it was nice to have a living toy. He continued to play his game until Ran, very cautiously, came back. Schuldig turned the console off.

Ran was naked. He never liked being naked in front of them. “Good kitten,” he praised. Kittens who prepped themselves deserved praise, after all.

“I bought some stuff for you. Top drawer in my room. You'll also find some toys there... I want you to bring the long one. You might want some lube too.”

Ran dutifully came back a few minutes later. Schuldig took the lube and the dildo.

Ran's eyes were wary while he looked at the dildo. It was one of those dual ones. Schuldig had been nice enough to get a small one, seeing as it hadn't been that long since the boy had lost his cherry.

“It'll fit,” Schuldig assured him.

“Will it hurt?”

“No, it should just feel a bit weird. If it does hurt you'll need to tell me. Okay? Not so much because I can't tell, but because you need to learn to talk and use your words.”

“Fine.”

Good deed of the day over with Schuldig waved a hand to the floor. “On the floor, shoulders and head on the couch. Show me your little hole.”

He slid down himself and settled behind Ran, who was tilting his hips and holding his cheeks open.

“How long has your hole been empty?” That was something Brad asked all the time. Schuldig always underestimated what a deviant the guy was.

“Brad fucked me three days ago.”

Schuldig tutted in disapproval. He lubed his fingers up and stroked the skin around the opening. He then rubbed a single finger over the puckered skin with enough force that he shallowly slipped in, caught on the rim a bit. “Are you still too scared, kitten? Such a pretty little hole... pity you don't allow more men to use it.”

He slid two fingers inside smoothly. Ran was still holding his own cheeks spread apart.

“We have to teach you better,” Schuldig mused.

He lubed the toy up and slid it in slowly, but steadily. Ran took the first inches easily, but started squirming and grunting the more Schuldig fed into him. He gripped the end of the soft toy when almost all of it was inside and moved it in slow strokes.

Ran had bitten his lip for a long time, and it was swollen now. Schuldig enjoyed hearing him pant and moan softly.

“Good?”

“Strange.”

The good thing about Brad was that he liked his toys obedient. It made Schuldig's life easier. “Like it?”

“Yes.”

He unbuttoned his pants and moved a little. Schuldig didn't pull the dildo out, like Ran had likely suspected, he pushed it deeper inside. Ran squirmed, but stilled when Schuldig pushed his cock inside. He couldn't give him a rough fucking since he had to pull out occasionally to push the dildo deeper with his fingers, but he liked the little game.

Then he pushed the toy aside enough that Ran got double the stretch. “You could even take two at once, couldn't you?”

Ran didn't seem to enjoy it much, but his cock was hard and swollen.

Schuldig pulled out and removed the toy. “Stay there.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Someone was banging the door and yelling for him to get up. Or at least for someone to get up. Ran grabbed whatever object was closest and threw in in the direction of the pounding noise.

“Timeisit?” a tired voice asked form underneath the covers.

Ran grunted and snuggled back down under the cover. He yelped when a thick cock entered his hole. The rhythm was slow and languid. He was sore, but it felt good to be held from behind and fucked slowly.

Whoever it was that wanted them up was back a while later. The lock clicked and the shouting was suddenly loud and clear.

“We have a job, Schuldig, so get the fuck up before -” Crawford screamed, but quieted abruptly when he noticed Ran writhing next to Schuldig.

From the door frame Nagi snickered. “Jealous?”

“I'm not getting up before noon for anything less than two million Euros,” Schuldig mumbled almost incoherently into Ran's shoulder.

“Ran, baby, did you leave your cell at home?” Crawford asked with a sigh. “Omi is looking for you.”

“Don't really care,” Ran groaned.

“We need to leave in thirty minutes.”

Nagi walked closer when Schuldig grabbed Ran's knee to get a better angle when he started thrust in harder. The teen likely had a good view of Schuldig's cock disappearing into his ass. He had never been much for exhibition, but it was hot having both Crawford and Nagi watch him get pounded.

“How are you still so damned tight?” Schuldig panted into the fleshy part of his shoulder.

Ran saw Brad hug Nagi from behind. He had his hand in the boy's open pants and fisted the boy's cock roughly.

While Ran and Nagi whimpered and moaned Schuldig got increasingly rough.

He came first, and Ran dimly knew he would be embarrassed about the situation as soon as he came down from his little bliss cloud. He just couldn't care at the moment.

 

 


End file.
